Stuck
by Dalek Prime
Summary: When Penn finds Sashi in a rather strange situation, he decides to have a little fun with his girlfriend. Mature content ahead.


A/N: I don't own Peen Zero: Part-Time Hero

* * *

Usually, Penn's weekends were pretty relaxing. No schoolwork or saving the multiverse for forty-eight hours straight, but when he got a call from his sidekick turned girlfriend Sashi telling him that he needing his help at once, he dropped his initial plans to go to the movies with Boone and rushed to his violent lover's aide. They were supposed to be the ones going to the movies, but Sashi was house-sitting for a friend of her mother's for the weekend. Sashi wasn't exactly specific about what was wrong, but Penn had to guess that if his tough as nails girlfriend needed his help at once, then she was serious trouble.

As Sashi told him the address to the house she was at, the part-time hero's mind began to race with what could've happened. Was it a fire? Was she injured? He had no idea, all he cared about was getting there. When the ginger finally reached the house, he found no sign of danger from the outside, but he was still cautious regardless. As Sashi instructed him before hanging up, Penn climbed over the wooden fence before quickly making his way toward back patio where the pool was.

"I'm here now Sash, everything's gonna be— "Penn attempted to say

And that's when he saw it; the real reason his lover had called him. There hanging out of the doggie-door was the lower half of Sashi's body. Upon seeing his girlfriend in such a compromising position left Penn with only one logical course of action: laugh his ass off.

"Oh my god!" he managed to say in between his laughter

"Knock it off!" Sashi's voice shouted through the other side of the door, only making Penn laugh even more

"How did this even happen, babe?" her boyfriend asked

"I forgot the key to the house and thought I could fit through the stupid doggie-door to get in" the part-time sidekick explained "look, are you going to get me out of here or not?"

The whole time his beloved sociopath was talking, Penn was distracted by the lovely mounds of flesh that was his girlfriend's rear end. In the four months the two had been dating, the young couple had lot of physical contact with one another. However, their version of love making was rough and involved whips and leather. Penn quickly learned that his girlfriend had a very interesting taste in romance, one he soon to enjoy as well. Every time they had sex, Sashi was always the dominant one and Penn was the submissive. But as he stared at his lover's perfect ass, the dirty gears in his head began to turn. Penn wasn't a pervert by no means at all, but Sashi always brought out his inner freak even before they were dating.

"Penn, are you listening to me right now?" she demanded "I need you to give me a push through this stupid thing!"

"Oh—uh, right! I'm on it Sash!" he assured her after snapping back to reality

He took a few steps toward her trapped body before stopping again.

"Uh, where should I push you from?" he asked sheepishly

"Just hold my butt and push, stupid!" she ordered "It's not like you've touched it before"

"Ok, ok! No need to shout" Penn answered

The redhead got behind his stuck lover before getting on his knees and gently putting each hand on Sashi's butt. Just touching her hide end made his member hard, forcing him to back up a bit so that his erection wouldn't push against up her. without even giving it a second thought, Penn gave his lover's ass a light squeeze, making the girl like out a soft groan of pleasure on pure instinct alone. However, the part-time sidekick quickly came back to her senses.

"Hey, you came here to help me, not bang me" she informed him in a stern voice "Now push!"

But it was too late, the part-time hero's mind was already lost to all the dirty thoughts that now where in full control of him after he heard that sound of pleasure escape Sashi's lips. As stated before, Penn was never really in control when he and the partner made love, but with the girl stuck like this, it gave him the perfect opportunity—perhaps the only opportunity—to be the dominate one for once.

In their own twisted code of love, he wasn't really forcing himself on her, he was only doing a role-reversal on her. Besides, she had jumped his bones at in improper times against his will in the past; such as his uncle Chuck's birthday, so this was no different and if he played this right then Sashi wouldn't pummel him when he finally got her out of her current situation—that hard at least.

" _It's just the two of you. Alone. The fence is giving you the perfect cover and no one is coming to spoil this_ " he thought to himself " _you're never going to have another chance like this again Zero, so you better make this count!_ "

"What are you waiting for, Penn?" Sashi demanded "get me out of here already, dammit!"

"I could do that. I should do that" the redhead answered casually "but I'm not"

"What?!" the violent teen roared from her end, hitting the door with her fists as she did

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm going to get you out…eventually" her boyfriend informed her "But your butt's kinda distracting me at the moment and I can't concentrate while it's just out here begging to be touched"

"Penn, I swear to god if you don't—ow! "Sashi attempted to threaten before receiving pop on her bottom

"What was that, Sash?" Penn asked in a snarky tone

While the boy couldn't see it, Sashi rolled her eyes. She knew that when either she or her boyfriend got horny, there was no stopping them. It was like they both brought out the animals inside one another. The part-time sidekick was guilty of having her share of times that she would take advantage of her lover whenever he was in a tight spot like she was in now. A perfect example of that this was the time she hid under a podium and sucked him off while he had to give a speech to the whole class. So against her better judgement, she would allow him this time to have his way, besides, getting fucked through a doggie-door was the perfect kind of kinky a freak like Sashi was into.

"Alright, fine" she finally gave in "But you better get me out of here after you finish"

"I will, I promise" he replied "Now get ready babe, because we're going to give doggie style a whole new meaning!"

"I'm not even going to dignify that" his girlfriend deadpanned "Just fuck me and get it over with"

"Way to ruin the mood, Sash" Penn grumbled

The ginger wasted no time in pulling off his lover's skirt and pants, exposing her underwear to him. Penn bent down and took hold of her undergarment with his teeth before slowly pulling them down as well, kissing her bare skin occasionally as he did. Penn could hear his girlfriend make small gasps and moans through the door and smiled to himself, he knew she'd love this. Once her underwear was off, Peen turned his attention to Sashi's core, which was getting wet from his past actions. The part-time hero slowly inserted to fingers into his sidekick's pussy and began to gently pump in and out of it. Sashi's increased moans coaxed the boy to keep going, even bending down to literally kiss her ass.

The mixture of Penn's finger inside her and his lips on her rear made Sashi give out a quick cry of pleasure. She was already enjoying this way more than she should, and god help that boy if he decided to stop now. To add to her excitement, she took one of her hands that were holding her up to reach through her clothing to play with her breast, imaging it was Penn touching her there as he done in the past.

Back on his end, Penn had started to pump his fingers in and out of her while at a slightly faster pace as he kept his lips on her butt, basically making out with her ass at this point. The redhead then removed his fingers and licked his girlfriend's juices from them before replacing his digits with his tongue, causing the girl to cry out in ecstasy once more. Just as he did with his fingers, Penn's tongue moved inside Sashi's center at a slow pace, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover's core with every lick.

Sashi's moans grew louder as she bucked her hips to try to get the ginger's appendage deeper inside her. Every sound she made only made Penn want to keep going. Truth be told, this was his favorite part whenever they made love, Sashi always the most adorable sounds to him whenever he ate her out. The part-time hero enjoyed the taste of her essence on his lips, to it tasted like he was drinking a margarita.

"Oh god, Penn" she gasped "K-keep going—oh!"

Penn's response came in the form of a deep, passionate kiss against her neither regions, making the girl give out a sharp moan of pleasure. He continued to eat her out her pussy relentlessly, licking every inch of her core while he once again inserting her fingers into her once more. The combination of the ginger's tongue and fingers inside of her made Sash's whole body tremble in pleasure as she felt her climax slowly rising within her. Penn could almost sense that his girlfriend was reaching her orgasm and began his final assault on her vagina. With everything the young hero had, he began to pump his fingers and tongue in and out of Sashi and a furious pace, making sure he covered every inch of her center with all he had. With a deep moan, Sashi suddenly orgasm exploded out of her body and into Penn's waiting mouth where he lapped up every drop he could.

The part-time sidekick's climax nearly made her already exhausted arms give out from under her. She took in deep breaths of air as she tried quickly gather her strength for the main event. Meanwhile outside, Penn allowed Sashi to rest shortly as he licked the remaining drips of juices from his lips, enjoying every drop of liquids. Once he had cleaned himself up, the part-time hero pulled down his pants and underwear before getting behind his lover once again and positioning his member at her entrance.

"You ready, Sash?" he asked, his voice a strange mix of lust and concern

"You bet your ass I am!" Sashi answered confidently

With that, Penn pushed his cock gently into his lover's awaiting center. The young hero hissed in delight as the warmness of his girlfriend's sex overtook member. No matter how many times they had fucked before, she was just as tight and inviting as the first they lost their virginity to one another. As with his previous actions, Penn wanted to take it slow at first, However Sashi didn't quite share his idea.

"Hurry up, Penn" she demanded "the sooner you do this the sooner I can get out of this stupid door!"

"Now, now Sash, no need to take this this to fast" her lover informed her in a teasing voice "after all, it's not like you're going anywhere"

Sashi let out an annoyed growl that suddenly turned into a groan of pleasure as she felt the redhead slowly thrust into her. she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the attention that Penn was giving her—even if she was stuck in a doggie door. No matter how rough she got with him, the part-time hero was always gentle with her when they had sex, like he wanted every moment their bodies connected like this he wanted it to be was amazing as it was the first time they did it. It was one of the many reasons that she was so in love with him—granted, she had a very strange way of showing through her love of BDSM.

Penn kept a slow and steady pace with his movement, loving every second of being inside the one person he cared the most for in the entire universe. His moans escaped his mouth as his member was wrapped around the warmth of Sashi's inner walls as they clench it in their slick grasp. Penn held himself steady by holding his partner's hips while she held onto the door frame on her end. Even through the door had separated them, the two teens could hear every sound the other made through it, giving them the collective strength and lustful want to keep going.

"Oh god, Sashi" the young hero breathed out as he continued to thrust into her

Penn's slow thrusts soon picked up the pace slightly, but he tried his best to keep things slow. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could and he knew his girlfriend wanted the same thing. Despite the strange situation Sashi was in, the two still felt as though nothing was wrong here, in fact Sashi was getting off on this more then she would have if they did this in one or the other's bedroom. Because of Penn's earlier oral escapade, the part-time sidekick's entrance was slick and easy for the boy to pump in and out of, it also made it all the more pleasurable for the two of them.

"P-Penn…" she moaned out "faster"

Penn did as she asked and picked up a bit more speed. He would've sped up regardless, he was starting to have a bit of trouble controlling himself with his slow thrusts as his lust began to take over. He picked up a quicker pace as he began to pound into his lover, making her moan louder in the process. The part-time sidekick began to roll her hips in rhythm to his thrusts, causing her lover to groan blissfully. The two were loving every second of this and wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment as long as they could.

The ginger's finger's dug into the girl's hips as he started to give into his animalistic urges and began to slam into Sashi at a rapid pace. The couple's sounds of ecstasy began to grow louder as they each drew closer and closer to their respective climaxes. Penn grit his teeth and groaned as he finally released himself deep inside Sashi's core, continuing to thrust in and out of her as he did. Seconds after her lover had finished inside of her, Sashi let out a long moan as she felt her second orgasm hit her like a truck, covering most of Penn's groin with her liquids in the process. the part-time hero had all of his strength sapped out of him, making him prop his upper body up against the door while Sashi's arms finally gave out and she fell onto the floor.

The two gasped for air as their respective surroundings spun around them after their wild romp left them seeing stars. With what little energy he could muster from his body, Penn slowly pulled out of his girlfriend before falling onto his back. That was by far the strangest, and yet the hottest, sex he and his sidekick had in their relationship in Penn's book, and he was pretty sure that Sashi enjoyed it as much as he did.

"That…was awesome" he panted out before patting his lover's rear "Great job, Sashi"

"Get…me…out of here" she demanded breathlessly

Penn pulled his hand away from Sashi's ass and replaced it with his foot. With one strong shove of his leg, he managed to push the girl's lower half through the door, allowing her to get full access to the inside of the house. The part-time sidekick quickly got back to her feet and unlocked the door that had kept the two lovers separated. There a half-naked Sashi was greeted by an equally half-naked Penn, who was currently had his arms propping his back up and looking up at her with a cattish grin on his face.

"I hate you" she said with a scowl

"You know you loved it" her partner matter-of-factly replied

Sashi merely growled in frustration, meaning that she did like in Sashi as Penn had come to her. From where the part-time hero was laying, he could see that his lover's sex was still dripping with a mixture of their now combined liquids. The very sight of her soaked pussy before him had him hard yet again. Sashi clearly saw what her body was doing to him and instantly saw her chance at revenge. In an almost an instant, the violent teen jump on top of her boyfriend, pinning his already tired body under her weight. She then roughly yanked off his shirt and tossed it into the pool before pulling off the rest of her clothing. Penn was already well aware as to what the young girl was up to and attempted to talk his way out of what was going to be a very painful second round.

"Hey whoa now, Sash" Penn attempted to reason "Give me a half-hour at least, sweetie"

"Sorry 'sweetie', but you don't get a say in the matter" Sashi told him in lust-filled tone as she placed her hands on his chest to hold him down "Besides, it's like you're going anywhere"

With that, she mounted his cock and began to ride him like bucking bronco. They remained like that for several hours, all the while Penn regretted more and more the thought of being the dominant one for once with each climax. By the end of his 'punishment' Penn limped after his girlfriend in a soaking wet shirt and cum-stained jeans into the house she watching where they to spent the night sleeping blissfully in master bedroom in each other's arms.


End file.
